Manual recordkeeping in cell culture laboratories is prone to error and expensive to maintain. The extensive use of cell culture to provide models for biochemical and molecular biological research serves to magnify these errors at great expense. The prototype Cell Culture Laboratory Management Software (CCLMS), developed for a Phase I award, has improved efficiency and reduced the error intrinsic to manual recordkeeping in two independent laboratories. The CCLMS prototype successfully encapsulates a modular software application that manages the many aspects of the Cell Culture Laboratory. (i) A transaction based database stores detailed information on subcultures, freezes, and thaws; (ii) prints waterproof labels for culture vessels; and (iii) provides immediate historical trace-back of cultured cell lines. (iv) A frozen cell log maintains locations of all vials within any type of storage unit; (v) locates spaces for newly frozen cell lines, and (vi) generates alphabetical or numerical reports. (vii) Modules for maintaining cell counts, user records, and culture vessel specifications support a comprehensive automation process. It is the goal of this proposal to develop a scalable, commercially available version of the CCLMS to fulfill the needs of small, medium and large size cell culture facilities in a user-friendly and networkable manner.